The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a small-sized sophisticated semiconductor apparatus capable of reducing noise of an image and performing arithmetic processing at high speed, and to an electronic apparatus including the small-sized sophisticated semiconductor apparatus.
To a semiconductor package including an image sensor chip, a countermeasure against stray light caused due to the leakage of unnecessary light in a light receiving area of the image sensor chip has been applied in the past.
In particular, because metal that reflects light easily is often used for a bonding wire connecting an image sensor chip and a package substrate, there is a need to apply a countermeasure against stray light to the bonding wire. Therefore, in order to prevent the light reflected by the bonding wire from leaking in the light receiving area of the image sensor chip, a flare prevention plate has been provided in the past.
Moreover, in recent years, with size reduction and improved performance of an electronic apparatus, a semiconductor package including an image sensor chip is expected to have higher performance. For example, there is a need for a semiconductor package capable of performing arithmetic processing at higher speed than an existing semiconductor package.
On the other hand, in recent years, refinement of the process of a semiconductor chip has proceeded, and a semiconductor chip produced by a new generation of process capable of increasing the number of transistors to be integrated per unit area (referred to as a new-generation semiconductor chip) has been widely used.
By using such a new-generation semiconductor chip, it is possible to increase in speed of arithmetic processing to be higher than that of an existing semiconductor chip, and to reduce power consumption. Therefore, a semiconductor package including a new-generation semiconductor chip as a peripheral circuit unit, which has been incorporated in an image sensor chip in the past, has been produced.
However, because the new-generation semiconductor chip that performs arithmetic processing at high speed has a high amount of heat generation, there is a need to apply a countermeasure against heat dissipation to the new-generation semiconductor chip.
For example, a technology to transfer heat generated from a semiconductor chip to a package substrate by providing a heat conductive member that thermally couples the semiconductor chip and the package substrate together has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-124305).